Grey Shirogane
'''IMVU Username''' Andikins '''CLAN''' The Shirogane clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind,The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meager skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: '''N/A '''Tattoos: '''N/A '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''Grey is the type of person to ask directions from and get the long way on accident, though he will explain it as the sight-seeing route. He usually tries to keep upbeat about things, though he does not enjoy the issues of war or strife, he does enjoy the sense of danger in a battle. Grey's nature is one that is not preferring conflict, but will not avoid it, he will face it head-on and confidently. He also has an issue of getting the words of certain phrases that are common use to most wrong. '''Behavior: '''When Grey is around others in a normal setting, he is a little sarcastic and sometimes scathing (though to people that get on his nerves, but in a friendly way to his allies and friends). In combat, he usually makes comments about the foe's issues of being on the wrong side of the battlefield and that they chose crime but not how they are going to be dispatched. Around people, he is normally one to do things for others if asked. '''Solo Mission Behavior: N/A''' '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''I will show you Shirogane aren't only about puppets! '''Summoning''' N/A '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''Born to Aoi Shirogane and Akairo Shirogane, Grey is distantly related to the nomadic Hidate Shirogane and the rest of the Shirogane clan. '''Child:''' Grey grew up playing with others and being the one with the most witty thing to say, as well as being the one that got picked on for getting a lot of phrases wrong. '''Academy: '''When he got to the academy, Grey was still picked on a bit for his getting of phrases wrong, but he just played it off and became somewhat of a clown for that. Grey got through his training in the academy with admiration for his use of strings for things other than just puppetry, which became his Nindo upon graduation. '''Genin: '''Now that he has graduated from the academy, Grey is ready to be assigned to a team and start training to become a well renowned ninja for the use of wires for things other than just tools or puppets. '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Weapon(s) Description''' Kagidzume - A spool of steel micro-filament wire that is highly durable which is connected to a pair of leather fingerless gloves with partitioning spools on top of both hands. The wires are then leg over the fingers and through clawed metal finger caps so that the user may manipulate the wire as if it were an extension of their body. The wires can be used to slice, grab onto various things gently, make safety nets, they can also be used to weave together into barriers or weapons that person who uses Kagidzume can wield if they practice with the weapons they make. '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays: '''[http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Training_Session:_Dirt_always_makes_it_better Training Session: Dirt always makes it better] '''Approved By:'''